Fragile Embers and Burning Angels
by Mini the Mighty
Summary: Iris and Marron are definitely an odd couple. No one would ever think these two could last, But they did. These are just a few glimpses of the two during their trials and tribulations as they figure out how to make life work as a couple. (Rwby: Tales Of Haven, One shots)


**./Meeting the parents\\.**

 **(Marron meet's Iris's parents for the first time, Thing's don't go according to plan.)**

"M-Marron a-are you sure you w-want to m-me-meet my parents? Its not t-to late to cancel," Iris Ivory sat in the passenger seat of Marrons Jeep, holding on tightly to her seat, for once it wasn't because of her girlfriends terrible driving.

The frail girl was nervous, Marron and her were going to meet her parents and she was worried.

What if they hated Marron? What if they forced Iris to never see her again? What if they- Iris could feel her heart beating faster and faster as pain shot through her chest. Marron noticed this and squeezed her girlfriend's hand, "Hey it'll be fine," Reassuring Iris and calming her heart.

Marron had spent the whole day preparing, Fira teaching her proper table etiquette and conversation, She had even worked on cursing less.

The pyro knew that this was important to her girl friend, Iris was close to her family and wanted them to be supportive of her relationship with Marron.

So being the ever doting and caring girlfriend Marron had worked her ass off on trying to look nice and act nice. Worse comes to worse she could fake it till she makes it.

As the two pulled up into the driveway Iris asked, "B-but wh-what if they d-don't like you?"

Marron turned the ignition off before turning to Iris, "How could anyone not like me?" Leaning over with a cocky grin, Iris rolled her eyes at her girlfriend before connecting their lips.

But the kiss only lasted a second as the front door was open, "Honey! It's Iris and her girlfriend!" A woman with much beauty and stature stood at the entrance. Her head was turned as she yelled to someone, It was Iris's Mother.

Marron smiled and they both unbuckled their seatbelts, exiting the car. Iris waited for Marron as she made her way around the car, the pyro taking the other girls hand. They walked up to the front door where Iris's mother was waiting.

"M-mom this is Marron," As Iris introduced her Marron held out a hand, "Nice to meet you mam,"

"Such a gentle woman," Iris's mom took Marrons hand, shaking it lightly and giving her a warm and friendly a few seconds she stopped shaking Marron's hand and opened the door a little wider, inviting them.

"Please behave," Iris whispered quietly to her girlfriend, though she was more worried about her parents behaviour. But she also knew Marron could be a little rash and let her mouth get ahead of her mind sometimes.

Marron just smirked, "Don't I always?"

…..

Dinner had been going good, even if Iris's dad had started it off by showing Marron his knife collection, all sharpened to the point you could slice through a 5 inch thick board. He had asked if the pyro wanted a demonstration but she declined, Instead helping Iris set the table for dinner.

Anyways dinner was going great, until-

"So you met Iris when you two became teammates?" Iris's mother asked, cutting at her piece of roast.

"Yes mam, We met each other and our other friend Saul while at the vacation home for the school event," Marron answered the question, taking a quick bite out of her roll.

"W-w-we hung out a bit d-d-during the tr-trip and watched the Aurora Borealis," Iris added in, thinking back to that night. It amazed her now, how much she had grown and learned while at Haven. How many friends she's made and how many friends she's lost, in such a short time she had become stronger.

"Iris honey, try not to stutter it's unladylike," Her mother lectured the frail girl as she reached for the salt….which was surprising, Not the salt part but the comment about her stutter. Her mother had never really minded her stutter, Sure her mother had corrected her a few times but she never just did it so blatantly. Especially in front of-

"I don't see anything wrong with her stutter, I think it fits her perfectly," Marron replied, the tiniest bit of anger laced in her word. Her red eye blazing with fury.

Iris had learned over the first few weeks of their relationship that Marron was protective, very protective. Especially when it came to comments or snide remarks about Iris, just last week Iris had to drag the other girl away from a first year student who had commented about how 'Haven must've lowered their standards to let her Iris in' Lets just say that student was in the hospital for 2 days.

"It's fine Marron," Iris said relatively calm as she tried to talk without stuttering, resting her hand on Marron's knee to calm the other teen. The effect was almost instantaneous as she watched the blazing fire of anger in Marron's eyes become only a small flame.

"That's really good Iris no stuttering at all," The comment set another fire a blaze in Marron's eye and Iris sighed, If this kept up then Marron would definitely lose her cool. What where her parent's up to?

"Iris would you come help me with dessert," Iris looked up at her father and nodded, getting up from her seat as she helped to gather plates from the table before heading towards the kitchen, her father close behind.

Once they entered the kitchen he closed the door before commenting, "She seems nice, Though a bit of a hot head, Nice,"

"Ye-yeah she's a bit o-of a h-hot head, but sh-she's actually re-really sweet a-and really cares for m-me," Iris replied, a dreamy smile on her face as she set aside the plates, rinsing them off before putting them in the dishwasher.

"I can see that by how she reacted to your moms comment, I honestly thought she was about to jump across the table and strangle her to death," Her father chuckled at the last part, Iris looking up at him and raising in eyebrow in suspicion.

"W-why did m-mom make that c-c-comment?" Iris hoped that her parents aren't doing what she thinks they are doing.

"Well Iris you se-" Iris's father was interrupted by a crash from the dining room and shouting, the two of them looked at each other before rushing towards the other room.

When they entered the dining room they could find Marron standing, shouting at Iris's mother with more fury and ferocity then Iris had ever seen from her before, "Your daughter is amazing! She is the strongest, most beautiful, and smart person I have ever met! So stop degrading her because she doesn't live up to your 'standards' I love her just the way she is so why can't you!"

'Oh no' Iris muttered inside her mind as she made her way towards the Pyro, hoping to stop her from doing anything irrational. "M-Marron c-c-calm d-down," Iris pleaded as she took her girlfriends hand hoping to calm her.

"No way, I can't sit by and let your mother treat you so-" Marron took a second to think of the right word before continuing, "poorly, you deserve respect and love. Not snarky comments made from some old hag in her late 30's," Marron was on a roll and she wouldn't stop, anyone could see that.

"Marron!" Iris snapped making Marron whip her head towards the other girl, fury still in her eyes,"G-go wait in the car,"

"But-" Marron stopped herself as she saw the glare in Iris's eyes, sighing she made her way out of the room and house, mumbling curse words and absurdities under her breath.

Finally when Marron left the house Iris turned to her mother, who still looked as calm and proper as ever, "W-what was that?" Iris asked her mom, still confused by the whole situation.

"A test, Which Marron passed with flying colours, though she handled the situation worse then I had hoped for she still defended you, Even if we are your parents," Iris stared at her mother, speechless. Did her mom really just- "I suggest you go calm her down, And maybe explain the situation, I hope to see you both next sunday for our annual family dinner," It wasn't a suggestion but an order.

What the hell just happened? Iris Ivory didn't know as she walked towards her girlfriends car. All she did know was that her parents were okay with Marron, And she would take that as a win.


End file.
